


Second Chances

by GoddessTiera



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessTiera/pseuds/GoddessTiera
Summary: Regret isn't something James wants to live with so nothing's gonna stop him from grabbing the chance to fix his.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



> I love these two and I hope you enjoy.

The mess was dark when James first walked in so he missed Tali sitting at the table until she spoke, “Couldn’t sleep either James?”

“Ay dios mio Sparks! Don’t do that.”

Tali giggled at his reaction as he sat across from her. “What’s keeping you up?”

“I can’t stop worrying about Shepard. I don’t know if she is alive or not and the closer we get to Earth, the more anxious I get. What about you?” 

“Same but Lola’s tough. I’m more worried about Esteban. Watching his shuttle crash was terrifying. I don’t think I have ever been as scared as I was when he was shot out of the sky. I hated having to leave him behind.” 

“I know what you mean. When Shepard forced us to evac and I had to watch her run towards the beam, not knowing if I would ever see her again, not knowing if I would ever be able to tell her how I felt about her.” her voice quivering as she fought back her tears. 

“We are two of a kind then. I never told Esteban how I felt about him either. It hasn’t been that long since he lost Robert and I wanted to give him time to grieve you know? What held you back from telling Lola you like her?”

“At first, I thought it was just a bit of hero worship, but the more I got to know her, the person she was underneath Commander Shepard, the deeper my feelings grew. It wasn’t until I was standing next to her on Rannoch that I realized that I loved her. That I wanted to build a life for us together on my home planet. The planet she helped give back to us.” She paused as she relived the memory for a moment before continuing, “When did you fall for Steve?” 

“I’m not sure. For a long time he was just a good friend. He had Robert and they were happy but serving together on the Normandy, with Robert gone, I just...I found myself spending most of my time with him. It wasn’t even a conscious decision. I just naturally sought him out. The night we watched Biotiball at Lola’s apartment, I found my eyes glancing at him every time there was a break in the action and wishing that Lola wasn’t there. When I watched him crash, the fear and pain that took hold in my very soul at that moment was crushing. I was so relieved to hear his voice over the coms letting us know he was okay. Even if he doesn’t feel the same, I need to tell him how I feel. I won’t waste this second chance.”

As they sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts, their omni-tools both pinged.

We will be arriving in the Sol system in less than an hour. Finally got a message through to Alliance Command and someone is meeting us when we land.There will be someone available to help us find out the status of our loved ones at Alliance Headquarters. I do have an update on Shepard though. She’s alive but that’s all I know as of now.  
-Major Alenko

“She’s alive,” Tali whispered before standing up and exclaiming loudly, “SHE’S ALIVE!!” James jumped up too, swept up in her happiness, and joined her celebration. She threw her arms around him and he swung her around as she squealed with delight.

“I told you Lola was tough.” 

Tali nodded as James set her back on her feet. “I hope all the others made it alright as well.” 

“We will know soon. I am gonna go get cleaned up before we land. If, no when I see Esteban, I wanna look my best.” He winked at her before heading to the shower.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The whole crew was gathered and waiting as they finally landed, everyone eager to learn what they had missed and to find out about their loved ones. James had managed to make his way to the front of the line and was out the door as soon as it opened. Their return had not been announced publicly so there was only a disappointingly small group waiting to greet them. Mostly brass that James ignored, the Major could deal with them.

Where were any of the others who had served on the Normandy. Were they all gone? He felt fear start to creep over him but before it could take hold, he heard someone yell his name. When he looking in the direction of the voice, he saw Esteban running towards him. 

He should have played it cool but seeing him alive after not knowing for so long was too much. His vision began to blur and he suddenly bolted towards him, wrapping his arms around him in the tightest hug he could manage. “Can’t breath,” Steve gasped, tapping his hand on James’s back until he let him go. “I’m sorry man. It’s just so good to see you.”

“I know what you mean. We didn’t know where you guys were or if you were okay. I guess you all went through the same thing. I wanted to be here when you landed but you are earlier than I was expecting.” 

“The others?” 

“Mostly in one piece. Wrex has a few new scars to show off though. They all wanted to be here but we’ve all been so busy with recovery efforts so I volunteered to be the one to greet you. I think a few are planning a big party to celebrate so we can all catch up. Shepard was in rough shape after the battle though. She gave us a few scares but she is out of the danger zone now. She still has a long road to recovery ahead of her but she has all of us to support her and I know the Normandy returning safely will be a weight off her shoulders. Now she can focus on healing.” 

When Steve had finished, they stood staring at each other, lost in their own world, James silently debated if he should just be direct and blurt it all out, before the moment was broken by someone clearing their throat. Tali had managed to walk up to them without them noticing. “They want us all at Alliance Headquarters. I was hoping to see Shepard first but they are insisting. Kaidan tried to reason with them but they want a full report from all of the crew, no exceptions.” James growled in frustration. He knew he had to go but he didn’t want to leave Esteban’s side. Cortez seemed to pick up on his hesitation and reassured James. “I will walk over with you and wait for you to be done.”

\------------------------------------------------------------

It was several hours later when James finally walked out of the temporary Alliance Headquarters. As promised, Steve was waiting for him. “Feel like grabbing something to eat?” James nodded and followed him to a small cafe just up the road. 

After placing their orders, they sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. Steve started to ask about where the Normandy had been since the end of the war but James spoke first, blurting out, “I like you.” 

“I like you too Mr. Vega.” 

James growled in frustration at Steve’s misunderstanding of his words. “No Esteban. I mean I like, like you.” 

“Oh,” was Steve’s only response. 

“I know it hasn’t been that long since you lost Robert but I couldn’t go on any longer without letting you know how I felt. I almost lost the chance and even if all we ever are is friends, which I promise I am okay with, at least I told you how I felt.” 

He turned his head, watching a few birds pecking at the sidewalk outside, afraid to look up and see pity or disgust at his confession. Instead he was surprised when Steve took his hand and threaded their fingers together. He met his gaze and only saw affection shining through.

“I think I like, like you too, but you are right. It hasn’t been that long since I lost Robert but if you are willing to be patient with me…” his voice trailed off waiting for James’ response. “Of course,” he proclaimed, squeezing Steve’s hand gently. “I will wait as long as you want. You are totally in charge. I just want to be with you in whatever way I can.” Steve stood and leaned across the table before pressing his lips to James’. When he pulled away he couldn’t help but laugh at the huge smile that lit up James’s face. He had the exact same one on his.


End file.
